Crime of the Century
Crime Of The Century is the third studio album by the British symphonic rock group Supertramp . It is also the title of the final song of the album. The album came out in1974 and is seen as the artistic highlight of the group. Contents * 1 History * 2 Features * 3 Musicians * 4 Compositions ** 4.1 Side A ** 4.2 Side B * 5 Reissues * 6 Trivia * 7 Hitnotering History The album followed two very mediocre album sales supertramp and indelibly stamped . Davies and Hodgson had to find a new way and came up with a music group consisting of Helliwell, Thomson and Siebenberg.As a producer was Ken Scott hired, who was known by the Beatles and David Bowie (album Ziggy Stardust ). The shooting took place in the Ramport Studios (owned by the Who ) and Trident Studios from Februaryto June 1974. Ken Scott as EAR's Pop encyclopedia four months, tweaking the album. Features [ edit ] The result was very essence, there is almost not find a single fragment when it is quiet; there are almost always double voting present. The album also has herself been on the LP a wide range of dynamics . The album is dedicated to the Dutch (then) millionaire Sam Miesegas . Because of the prominence and dynamism was one of the first music albums released on compact disc (around December 1983). The tracks run into each other; as the final note of the School early tone of Bloody Well Right. Musicians [ edit ] The band consisted of: * Bob C. Benberg - drums , percussion * Roger Hodgson - vocals, guitar , piano * John Anthony Helliwell - saxophone , clarinet , vocals * Dougie Thomson - bass * Richard Davies - vocals, keyboards , harmonica plus: * Christine Helliwell - background vocals on "Hide in Your Shell" * Vicky Siebenberg - background vocals on "Hide in Your Shell" * Scott Gorham - background vocals on "Hide in Your Shell" * (Unknown street musician, not mentioned on the cover) - singing saw "Hide in Your Shell" * Ken Scott - Water gong on "Crime of the Century" (This data is missing from the first CD pressing whole) edit All songs are written by Davies and Hodgson. Side A [ edit ] # " School "- 5:34 (vocals: Roger Hodgson and Rick Davies) # "Bloody Well Right" - 4:31 (vocals: Rick Davies) # "Hide In Your Shell" - 6:48 (vocals: Roger Hodgson) # "Asylum" - 6:43 (vocals: Rick Davies) Side B [ edit ] # "Dreamer" - 3:31 (vocals: Roger Hodgson) # "Rudy" - 7:19 (vocals: Rick Davies) # "If Everyone Was Listening" - 4:04 (vocals: Roger Hodgson) # "Crime Of The Century" - 5:36 (vocals: Rick Davies) When the album was a card inserted into the sleeve, whereby all texts are printed and who had the first voice. The parts sung by Hodgson white printed, yellow Davies. A number of songs from the album over the years appeared in concerts. Particularly School, Rudy and obviously Dreamer ( single ) came back frequently, as the slot number Crime Of The Century. edit Due to the success the album afterwards issued a number of times. Due to the dynamic capabilities of the CD, the dynamics were technically screwed, not to everyone's satisfaction. This should be seen in the struggles of supporters and opponents of the CD from the beginning. The CD would thereby show unnatural momentum, just for the albums that are not in the CD era (since 1983) are included. The album also appeared even special editions on the Mobile Fidelity Sound Label , a label many albums sold in (some) issued a slightly better sound quality, cd's in gold color . Remastered versions came out in 1993 and 2002. edit * Dreamer was single at that time was to encourage the sale of the album, School, however, is the most famous song from the album, School only came in 1990 in the Dutch Top40 ; Dreamer took out the way the first time not the hit parade; only in 1981 in a live performance made it the Top40; * Asylum knows on the first CD version a break in play; apparently a result of mispersing; * Rudy was at concerts supported for a film of a TGV along small tracks of railway stations rages; * Crime Of The Century is one of the few songs an outro which is better known than the song itself; * outro of Crime can be heard in a slightly different form in Red of Marco Borsato ; However, the resemblance is striking; * Crime received her peak during concerts, during a live performance at the Olympic Stadium in Amsterdam during the tour following Famous Last Words threatened to rain all night, but a few little rain (the visitors on the court places were soaking wet) it stayed dry; when Supertramp on Crime washroom encore broke the gates of heaven open and poured a huge thunderstorm down, accompanied by lightning at the time the bars were visible in the area on the silver screen; the performance was preceded by performances by Jango Edwards and strangely Mother's Finest , a funk band ; * Many songs of Crisis? What Crisis?, The successor were written before and during the recording of this album. edit Category:Music album of Supertramp Category:Music album of 1974 Category:Music album released by A & M Records